The Wood
The following was taken from the blog www.goodmanstories.com. The status of this blog is on and off. Usually it is a dead domain, but every once in a while its accessible. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Post 1 Hi, Matt Goodman here! This is a new blog documenting my new project. I recently moved into a new house with my son Danny. (I am divorced.) We love the house, and got it for a very cheap price. the only problem was, the floor has been really creaky, (It's a one story home.) so I've decided to redo the floor. __________________________________________________________________________________ Post 2 I've received a lot of comments since my 1st post, about if I am related to the Goodman's popular (I guess) on the web. The answer is yes. I've heard their stories, and we have talked a lot. unfortunately, I'm on the other side of Oregon, so I don't see them often. However, I don't personally believe their stories. I'm NOT into that ghost crap. ________________________________________________________________________________ Post 3 I went to buy lumber today, but when i asked the guy where to buy some, he asked where I lived, I told him. He said that he wouldn't sell me lumber, and to leave that house alone. I left, pretty angry, and decided to postpone the fix until I had some more free time. ________________________________________________________________________________ Post 4 Last night, Danny woke up screaming for me. I ran into his room, but he wasn't there. I ran into the kitchen, and he was standing there looking at the floor. I asked him what happened, but he said "The wood man wanted me." What the hell could that mean? ________________________________________________________________________________ Post 5 The creaking is getting louder and louder as you walk thru the kitchen. It's not really creaking any more, its more of a shuffle, as if somebody with sand paper shoes were walking right under you. I'm gonna get this fixed. ________________________________________________________________________________ Post 6 I went to a lumber yard far away today and guess what! I got wood! Time to start fixing! _________________________________________________________________________________ Today I tore up the first floorboard. DAMN what a stench! I think we have racoons or something down there. I thought I heard something scuffle away from the light. _________________________________________________________________________________ Post 6 I woke up tonight because I thought I heard The sound of a woman screaming. I checked all around the house, but nothing came up. _________________________________________________________________________________ Post 7 I heard Danny talking to someone in the kitchen. I ran downstairs to see danny staring down at the open kitchen floor. Suddenly I saw a movement. Slowly, a pale, blueish head rose from the floor. its eyes were milky, as if they had no center pupils. It had small strands of hair hanging from its flesh, which was rotting away, you could see bone. Its neck was elongated, as if it were part giraffe, and it's mouth was hanging from like a hinge, and its teeth, or lack of, were bits of sharp glass, metal and splintered wood shoved into its dulled pink gums crusted with blood. I wanted to scream and to tell Danny to run, but nothing came out. It's rough and knobby long fingers connected to two long, skinny arms with flesh hanging off of them snatched Danny with lightning speed, and its eyes started to emit a light as Danny literally disappear and be sucked into its mouth. I ran. __________________________________________________________________________________ Post 8 I've been at a hotel in Portland, and I've been doing research on the house I bought. Apparently it was built in 1928, and the lady who built it had her husband with the working crew. He fell from the roof one day, and broke his neck. The lady was devastated, and apparently went crazy, becoming a satanist, trying to bring him back. i could only find a photo of her from a police report she had a bun in her hair, but she was thought to be killed by one of her exotic pets, possibly a Gorilla. I'm scared, because yesterday, I thought I saw "The Wood Man" staring through my hotel window, with a horrid (dead?) Monkey thing on its back. But I'm on the 3rd floor. I also found a dollar next to my laptop. (Tip from hotel?) ___________________________________________________________________________________ No new posts have been added since Post 8. Matt Goodman has been presumed missing, possibly dead. So that's what you think, huh? Category:Diary/Journal